Strangers?
by NishiMiya Hiruka
Summary: Len and Kaito are classmates. They're in a mutual relationship...but neither of them knows this. What happens when Kaito is forced by Akaito to go on Yahoo! Messenger and "find someone"?


TITLE: Strangers..?

Pairing: LenKai

Warnings: OOC. Shifting POVs. Slight language. Failed attempts at lots of things, like fluff and humor (but that depends on you readers, I guess. XD NC-17. Lemon, but not completely, I think. and oh, AU, of course. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, i wouldn't be writing in this segment now, would i?

Author's notes: yeeeeah, so this is my first *yaoi* FANfic, since i've written a few with my own characters. So forgive the suckiness. a'ight? Oh, and on Len... I just thought it might be interesting to have him as the SEME instead of the SHOTA UKE - you know, for a change.

: Since they're classmates here, that would pretty much mean that they're pretty much the same height. Or Len will be about five inches taller. So, for this fic to work, please replace the adorably innocent-shota-chibi Len from your mind with the non-shota Len i am portraying here. \(^O^)

: Oh. And i shall apologize in advance for the predictability. My brain is still recovering from the weeks of mental torture it has endured for the final exams, and is on haitus, especially since it's summer here. I can't think of any mind-blowing plots... so, anyway. LenKai, SUTAATO!

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

So. It is yet another day of high school, and it's the same schedule, same subjects, same teachers... Same everything. The lessons are easy, the faces around me are the same as on any other day... Sometimes I wonder why I even decide to attend classes.

But then again, I always have a straight arrow answer to that question.

Shion Kaito.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. He's got blue hair. And blue eyes. And always has that blue scarf on. It's weird, how he's all blue all the time.

...But then again, that's just one of the things that got me hooked to him. I like blue. Besides that, there's him, the person. Maybe it's his cheery disposition, that shines like a light. Or how his laugh tingles in my ears. Or his singing voice that could match the angels. Or how he has this eternal craving for ice cream.

I mean, have you seen the guy eat the stuff? He can finish a whole gallon all by himself! And buys another gallon - but of a different flavor - the next day! ...How do I know these things, you ask? Well, I just happened to... uh... pass by his place while he was wolfing down the stuff. And no, I have not been stalking him. Lately. Er.

Anyway, i'm not so sure anymore.

All I know is that I am - no matter how cliche this may sound - in love with him. Screw stereotypes and homophobes. I don't care if the world will end the moment I admit this to anyone. I love the guy and that's all that matters.

...Though it would matter more to me if he felt the same.

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

After relentless talk (note sarcastic tone), Akaito finally convinced - er, more like forced - me to sign in to Yahoo Messenger and enter chatrooms and "look for someone".

Which I personally think is wrong. I don't want to have to turn to the internet for a mate. I have already found one, except that the chances that a certain Kagamine Len might have noticed me are few. Him liking me back even fewer.

After all, I'm one of the less popular guys in school, and despite my decent looks, most find me weird, saying that I wear too much blue and eat ice cream too often. Which I totally disagree with.

I mean, come on! Blue is an awesome color. Most of the beautiful things in life and on earth are blue! And ice cream is the most delicious food ever created by humankind!

Anyway. Len is one of the more popular guys in the entire school. Blond, blue-green eyes, a good four or five inches taller than me, plus a playful personality, if not a bit too smooth and a tad bit cocky. Wouldn't be the least bit shocked if he'd had the entire school body's girls as his girlfriends at some point in time before (though i maintain that only about 1% of them deserve him, if any at all. But then again, that's just me.)

So I signed in to YM, and went to a Music chatroom. I mean, if I have to socialize with people on the 'net, might as well try to mingle with people that possibly have the same interests as me, right?

They were friendly enough, and I eventually enjoyed myself. I got to chat with these two people, TheLastNegi and NasuSamurai, who were both fellow Kpop fans. And this other girl, RinCan, and I had a lot in common, too, though she seems a little too harsh (in terms of language) to be a girl. Not that I doubt her about her gender. Or anything.

By the time RinCan left, there were only two of us left in the room.

_Spice.:_Yo. You new?

I was a bit startled by the attention, but thought it would be polite to answer.

_Dazs-Thief:_ Yeah. And you?  
><em>Spice!:<em> No.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Haven't been here in a while though.  
><em>Spice!:<em>You seemed new.

I chuckled. A bit bitterly, I might add.

_Dazs-Thief:_ I was that obvious?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Uh, yeah.  
><em>Spice!:<em> You got along real well with the others, though.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Nasu didn't go shoving his eggplant love in your face like he did with other noobs. He does that to drive em away.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Hahaha.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>Did you just compliment me?

Silence, then:

_Spice!:_ Well.  
><em>Spice!:<em>I guess I did. ;)

Really now.

_Spice!:_ So. What brought you to YM?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> My brother. And a bet.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Ooooh, a bet? Explain.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>My allowance if I don't get to "meet someone". His if I do.

Another length of silence.

_Spice!:_And did you?

Well...

_Dazs-Thief:_ Yes.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Four of you now.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> He didn't say if it had to be romantic.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Oh.  
><em>Spice!:<em>Sneaky.

I laughed despite myself.

_Dazs-Thief:_ Loophole.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>Hey, not my fault he didn't state specifics. ;)

We went on for a while, before Akaito began calling for me to make one of his (many) favorite dinners again, spicy curry. I was hesitant to leave, and had to stall for a while.

_Spice!:_ Dazs?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Here.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> I have to go though. Need to make dinner for said brother.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Siblings.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Haha. True.  
><em>Spice!:<em>Come back soon!

I almost choked then. Almost.

_Dazs-Thief:_ Erm. Okay...  
><em>Spice!:<em> Sorry. Came too strong.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Yeah. Haha.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Anyway, bye.  
><em>Spice!:<em>Yeah. Bye. See ya around. :)

I made Akaito's dinner that night with lighter mood than I ever had before.

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

And yet another day of the torture I fondly call "school" (except for the part of it that we all know about, the reason why I tolerate said torture).

Well, okay, so I'm home now. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I decided to just do my homework and leave the actual studying for a later date, then turned on the laptop my twin sister and I share.

After several of the alerts have popped up and updates have finished, i logged in to YM...

...And felt the corners of my lips turn upwards when I see that the little circle beside his name is yellow.

I right-clicked his name and chose the first option, and a private chatbox opened. I buzzed him.

We had gone from chatmates to virtual friends during the first weeks of IM-ing each other. I somehow felt a kinship with this guy, like i know him from somewhere.

_Dazs-Thief:_Yo! :D

And he turned out to be quite the animated character.

_Spice!:_ Yo. School?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Yeah. It was okay, i guess.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> And you?  
><em>Spice!:<em> I survived.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Was it hard?  
><em>Spice!:<em> No.  
><em>Spice!:<em> On the contrary, actually.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Yours?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Pretty easy, too.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>It's the monotonous-ness I can't stand.

Now that is something i can perfectly understand.

_Spice!:_ So true.  
><em>Spice!:<em> So how'd that bet thing with your bro go?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Finally convinced him of the loophole.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> After a veeeeery heated debate.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> I'm a few gallons richer now. :D  
><em>Spice!:<em> Gallons?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>Yeah. Ice cream. :9

I felt my heart skip a beat at that, and suddenly my fingers were frozen.

_Dazs-Thief:_ Spice?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Uh. Yeah.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Something wrong?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Nope.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Riiiiiiiight.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>And i'm actually a girl.

Pfft.

_Spice!:_ Are you?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Am i?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Seriously.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> No. :D  
><em>Spice!:<em>Haha. Of course.

Before I even noticed, I had asked him a fairly personal question.

_Spice!:_ Where are you from anyway?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Tokyo. You?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Same!  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Cool. Maybe we've passed each other one time or another...  
><em>Spice!:<em> That's likely.  
><em>Spice!:<em>Maybe we should meet. IRL.

Gah. I slipped. Again. What is up with me?

_Spice!:_ Or maybe n  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>Sure.

Whoa. WHAT?

_Dazs-Thief:_ I think that'd be good. :)  
><em>Spice!:<em> Whoa. Back up.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> ?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Are you sure?  
><em>Spice!:<em>About meeting me, i mean.

Okaaaaay, so the conversation just abruptly and violently turned a more serious tone.

_Dazs-Thief:_ Yes.  
><em>Spice!:<em> What if i'm a crazed perv who plans to rape you?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Then i'd kick you in the balls.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>XD

A chuckle slipped past my lips despite myself.

_Dazs-Thief:_ I don't think you are though.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>A perv wouldn't say something like that to a potential victim.

A smile.

_Spice!:_ Well. Yeah.  
><em>Spice!:<em> I guess. :D  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Yeah.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>And I trust you.

Okaaaaaaaaay...

_Spice!:_ Why?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Huh?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Why do you trust me?  
><em>Spice!:<em> HOW could you TRUST me?  
><em>Spice!:<em> Someone you've NEVER MET before?  
><em>Spice!:<em> A complete STRANGER?  
><em>Spice!:<em>...Except maybe for this chatting thing.

He was silent for a while. I assumed he was thinking it through. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd turn me down though.

_Dazs-Thief:_ I just do.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> I have a feeling  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>that you'll make a good friend.

I was... Well, speechless, to say the least.

_Dazs-Thief:_Was that a weird thing to say?

I rolled my eyes, but not in a mocking way.

_Spice!:_ You're asking a complete stranger to meet you.  
><em>Spice!:<em> That's absolutely normal.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Yes, it is.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>All friends start out as strangers, right?

I could almost see what would most likely be a cross between a smirk and a smile on his anonymous face.

_Spice!:_ Wise ass.  
><em>Spice!:<em> :P  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Hehehe. :D  
><em>Spice!:<em> Since you trust me so much,  
><em>Spice!:<em> I promise not to rape you.  
><em>Spice!:<em> LOL. :9  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>*rofl*

And i had to smile at the up-and-down course our conversation was going.

I had made so many comments that would definitely send any other person into another chatroom, but this guy stuck around. Why?

_Spice!:_ Why?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>...Do I trust you so much?

I seriously choked at that.

_Spice!:_ Yeah.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Let's just say...  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> That I have a feeling...  
><em>Spice!:<em> Another feeling? :P  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> That I know who you are.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>:D

Now that certainly piqued my interest.

_Spice!:_ You got me.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Heh.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Details, Dazs.  
><em>Spice!:<em> When and where.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> The Hachiko monument at Shibuya Station. Tomorrow, 11am.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Fine.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Excited, aren't we?  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Yeah.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>...Are you seriously okay with this?

Now he asks.

_Spice!:_ You're a little too late to be asking that question.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Right. :p  
><em>Spice!:<em> Be there with an empty stomach.  
><em>Spice!:<em> I wanna treat you.  
><em>Spice!:<em> As a punishment for trusting me.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em> Haha! Right, then.  
><em>Spice!:<em> Well. See ya tomorrow then.  
><em>Dazs-Thief:<em>Yeah. See ya. :)

And with that, I logged out and plopped into bed.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting. And would be a break from the monotonous course my life had taken these past few years.

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

I arrived 3o minutes too early. I leaned onto the base of the Hachiko statue and watched people pass by, which eventually became background scenery as my mind strayed toward things other than watching for people's wet armpits or bad hair days or hideously uncoordinated outfits.

Despite the brave front I had put on last night during our chat session, i am a bit worried.

What if I was wrong? What if Spice ISN'T who I think he is? That would definitely put me in an awkward situation. And him being from Tokyo as well...

All train of thought stopped as I saw him.

He was wearing a yellow-orange hoodie with shiny black sleeves from underneath that were halfway towards his elbows, and a white vest over the hoodie. His black pants were loose and had a big pocket on the side of each thigh, and a chain was sticking out from under his belt loops to a pocket, probably connected to a wallet. His blond locks were tied in a loose ponytail which seemed to tickle the base of his neck.

I headed for the back side of the statue, watching as he leaned onto the opposite side and checked his watch. He was early as well. Heh. Seems like I'm not the only excited one here.

With a few deep breaths and reassurences, I took the steps needed to be behind him.

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

Okay, so maybe I came ahead of time. Just by a bit.

I don't deny that I'm excited to meet him, and I can't deny the butterflies in my stomach.

I vaguely remember myself worrying about being too dressed up before I felt someone poke on my forearm and say, "Spice?". I turned towards the person and all anxiousness flew out the imaginary window.

To my side was none other than Shion Kaito, the object of my admiration, my longing, my love. To hell with cares about corny lines and cliches. I have the one and only KAITO, in a black, elbow-length-sleeved V-neck shirt and slightly loose dark blue jeans, plus a different and lighter shade of the trademark blue scarf. He looked absolutely delicious.

For a moment, I considered going back on my not-going-to-rape-you promise.

My tongue failed to function for a moment, so I settled for a nod. A smile graced his face.

"Thank God, it's you! I thought I'd die of embarrassment if I had somehow made a mistake and Spice turned out to be some geek," he said, his voice recorded in my ears. "So? Surprised, huh?"

"Gee, ya think?" I say, meaning to take on an ironic tone, but failing. "How'd you know it was me?"

Kaito shrugged. He pointed towards a little cafe near the station, so I figured that was where he wanted me to treat him.

"I know you love Bananas. And I've heard you sing that Spice song quite a lot. And the way you chat... I dunno, it just seemed to match you. So I just thought it was a pretty safe bet."

Hm. Well. "A regular Sherlock."

He grinned. "Aren't you wondering 'bout my ID?"

Now that I think about it... "Haagen Dazs equals Ice Cream. Thief equals Kaito. And you kind of gave yourself away with that 'a few gallons richer' thing."

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious. So why didn't you figure it out?"

He settled into a metal-framed wooden chair and I did the same, sitting across him.

"What were the chances of me meeting someone else from Tokyo on a worldwide chat engine like Yahoo? And a classmate no less! Didn't think I was that lucky."

He laughed. We gave the waitress our orders - Kaito included a large order of Banana Split for both of us to share - before he replied, "Well, yeah. But that was lucky, right?" He smiled. "Didn't expect to meet you, but I was ho-" He clamped his hands over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

Oooookay. "Anything wrong?"

"N-no. I just let my mouth run off again." He grinned at me, but I could see the faint blush on his cheeks. "This is the first time we've actually talked, huh."

I was taken aback for a few seconds by the abrupt change of topic, but quickly recovered. I nodded.

The waitress chose that time to return with our orders. We ate in moderate silence, exchanging a comment or two between bites about whatever topic came into our heads.

After eating, we headed to a few different places, like the music store a few blocks away, and the video shop to pick out a few good flicks (he asked for my recommendations), and a few other places.

I returned home at around 3pm, satisfied, happy, and in complete bliss.

I had made a few wrong assumptions about his personality, like his not-so-innocent demeanor and his being a wise ass. But looking back at our chat sessions, he had given that much away. He had this almost childlike dependence on me, and I had to say that I liked it.

Wait, I'm lying to myself. I absolutely LOVE it.

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

I ran down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring, feeling my heartbeat quicken.

I opened the door and there he was: Kagamine Len, my classmate, my friend, and my... uhm... you know. He was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck with stripes of yellow at the edges, matching arm warmers worn on his lower arms, emphasizing his lean but muscled biceps, and white leather pants, that showcased his long legs, his golden hair loose from its usual ponytail, like a halo around his face. He was prettier than any girl I've ever seen before, and way more handsome than all the guys I've seen. Heck, I never even knew I was into guys before I met him. I had to catch myself before I began drooling.

I invited him in and he whispered "Ojamashimasu" as he went through the door (I felt like I was inviting a VERY seductive angel into my unworthy home), taking off his black slippers, and I ushered him onto the couch.

We had settled into a routine of hanging out at each other's places, taking turns each month. Although it was a routine, it was never monotonous or boring. I had been to his place a few times, and I met his twin sister, who turned out to be RinCan. (I had asked him about her ID at one time, and it had something to do with oranges and a declaration that she can do anything.) She was even more agressive in person.

This was the first time Len had been here, in my place, though.

"Your bro?"

I took out a few movies from the glass cabinet beside the TV, and set them in front of him so he could choose one he liked. "He's out with his girlfriend today. Probably gonna be late. So we can take our time."

He picked one of the titles, and somehow I wasn't surprised to see that it was a Death Note movie. I made a banana split for us to snack on while the movie began to play, since it had both our favorites combined. I set it on the coffee table in front of the couch and settled in a good distance away from him.

After all, with how he's dressed and how long I've been harboring feelings for the guy, it's only a matter of time 'til I jump him if we're so close.

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

Okay, okay, I know I chose one of the greatest anime-series-based live action movies of all time, and it's cool and all, but how can I possibly concentrate when Kaito's sitting right next to me?

Granted, he's about half a foot away from me, which isn't exactly "right next," but the fact that I'm in the same room and we're such a small distance apart is kind of... er, well, VERY distracting.

I'm eighteen, a normal teenager, with normal raging hormones. What can I say? Kaito isn't exactly bad-looking. Hell, he looks great, especially with only a loose, thin white cotton shirt on that kind of gives me a good view of his collarbone, and knee length shorts that show off his legs and is kind of tight around his slim hips... And he isn't wearing a scarf, and I can clearly see the creamy skin of his neck... I can even see the bumps that are his nipples through the thinness of his shirt. And what turns me on even more is that I can safely bet that no one else in school has ever seen him without one blue scarf or another.

The room suddenly becomes hotter, and it's off with my black arm warmers.

"You okay, Len?"

Shit. He used my first name. "Uh. Y-yeah." Great. And the power of speech decides to leave me, too. "Just a little w-warm."

He gave me a scrutinizing look. "Ya sure? You look pretty flushed to me." His brows were furrowed, and I could see the concern in those clear blue-green depths.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I manage to say, giving him a small smile. He didn't seem very convinced, but he looked away and turned his attention to the movie.

Both of us were quiet for a good 15 minutes and I had begun really enjoying the movie before I saw a flash of blue and felt a thump on my lap. Not turning my eyes away from the TV screen, I used my hand to feel the thing on my lap...

...And was surprised to have touched Kaito's hair. His soft, silky, thick hair.

I felt blood rush to my face, and it took a while to register that he was so close to that place between my legs. I tried to wake him despite my hormones' screaming at me to ravish him right then and there.

"Kaito. Oi. Kaito." I shook his shoulders, lightly at first, but steadily growing more violent. The only movement I got from him was his nudging into my thigh, and needless to say this fed my hormones' hunger a bit. The guy sleeps like a rock!

Despite my constant chanting of "He'safriendhe'safriendhe'safriend", my body couldn't hold much longer when he suddenly turned his head upward to half-face me, his features relaxed, eyebrows arched, eyes closed, breathing steady, his lips slightly open as he exhaled through them. He looked so... Peaceful.

All coherent thought left me, and before I could stop myself, I bent down to take a whiff of his scent - sweet, but with a tang, like the person himself - and my lips were pressed against his soft ones.

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

I stood in the center of the darkness, little lights of yellow and blue in different shades floating around me.

I remember losing myself in the utter beauty of those lights, watching the smaller ones merge together to make a big white light, and the bigger ones burst and split into several smaller, differently colored lights. Several of them twirled around me in a thick line, then went away, disappearing into the blackness.

I stayed there, silent, waiting for something to happen, then the lights appeared again, floating around lazily, and images flashed around me.

I was a bit dazed at first, so I couldn't tell what the pictures were of, but I observed that they lingered for different lengths of time; some stayed for only a few seconds, the others lasted for almost a minute.

When the last image flashed, my mind had already cleared.

My eyes flew open, wide, and I felt it; Len was kissing me. It was a dry, chaste kiss, but I still felt my face heat up at the contact. He seemed to have noticed me, since he slowly opened his blue-green depths and stared back at me dazedly before widening and he abruptly pulled back.

I sat back on the couch, my back to him. I must've fallen asleep during the movie.

"K-Kaito! I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You were sleeping, and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge, and I tried to resist but before I knew it I was already doing t-that and..." His face was absolutely RED, and I could feel the heat in my face, so I guessed I was prety much in the same state.

I shook my head weakly. "N-no, it's okay..."

We were both silent before he scratched at his head in irritation and mumbled something like, "Shit. I messed it up." Len stood abruptly then faced me, still blushing, eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be confusion. "I'm sorry. I'll just go now, okay? If you want to, I'll pretend that none of this happened and-"

"NO!" The word burst from my lips rather loudly and he stared at me in shock. I felt the heat rush up to my face again and turned away to stare at the carpeted floor. "N-no. Please. Stay."

He was silent, so I presumed that he would leave anyway, but then I felt the couch give way to his weight and a sigh erupt from his lips.

"I haven't been very truthful to you," he said. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight he made, his usual smirk gone and replaced by a very confused expression. "Truth is, uh... I like you. A lot. Even before we met each other on YM, and heck, even waaaaay before that."

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

I freaking confessed. Argh. Dammit! To hell with my so-called self-control. I just lost all of that when I bent down to kiss him.

But damn... His lips were so soft... So perfect... And he smelled so sweet, there was no way I could've helped myself even if I had all the self-control in the world.

I couldn't bear to look at him now, at what would most likely be a disgusted expression. There was no way Kaito would be homosexual. Heck, at the very most, he'd have to be bi. I could hear his breathing take a quick pace, and I think it's safe to assume that it's from anger or fear or something infinitely worse, like hatre-

"Stop it."

I turn my eyes to his clear blue ones. He has on a stern expression, and his cheeks are flushed. "What?"

A sigh. "Whatever you're thinking, stop."

It takes longer than usual for my brain to process the information before I nod dumbly and looked at the floor. Smooth, Len. Real smooth.

He breathes my name and I flush as well, then I feel the couch shifting and suddenly he's beside me, his face so frigging close to mine that I can feel his breath on my lips when I look up to face him.

The moment we make eye contact he crashes his lips to mine, and I was slightly pushed back at the mere force of it, and a little surprised that none of my teeth came loose. I felt my head bump against the couch's arm, and Kaito's hands on my chest. He was kissing the daylights out of me.

...Not that I have anything against that.

Needless to say, I kissed back. I mean, how can I NOT?

He pulls away, his eyes glazed over. I can feel my swollen lips as I lick them, tasting something sweet that could be none other than Kaito. Must've been all that ice cream.

His eyes watch my tongue as it slides over my lips before he begins to speak. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

There was still a light buzzing in my brain, and I couldn't really make out what he said. So I nodded.

I take a deep breath before letting out a sigh and speaking, making sure to pronounce each word properly despite the heat I was beginning to feel so that he would get it. "Len. I. Love. You." I bite at my lower lip, then continue, "I have for some time now. I think it was when I first saw you while we were freshmen. I listen to you singing in the shower after gym, I sneak glances while you change your clothes and-"

Okaaaay. There goes my mouth again. That was a little too much information.

And suddenly my back is flat on the couch seat, my wrists caught in a death grip. I look up at Len, who's looking back at me with a weird glint in his eyes. When he licks his lips as he looks at mine, I shiver as I realize what is there.

Hunger. Need.

He kisses me, gently at first, but steadily growing hungrier. His tongue licks at my bottom lip a bit hesitantly, and I open my mouth almost involuntarily, and he makes his way inside, sliding over my teeth and gums before making contact with my own tongue. I moan into his mouth.

I tentatively let my tongue meet his, but he wraps his around mine - which caused another shiver to go down my spine - and soon we were fighting for dominance. He won.

When he breaks away for air (I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath), he lands a kiss to my forehead. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He grinned.

I laugh a bit. "How about you let go of that death grip you have on my wrists, huh? You're cutting the blood to my hands."

Realization dawns in his eyes, and he scrambles away. "Err.. Yeah. Sorry."

"For someone so smooth and sure of himself in school, you're quite... clumsy."

He gives me a poor imitation of a glare.

"I meant it as a compliment," I say, crawling over to him. "No one knows about this side of you but me."

He moans when my hand brushes his thigh, and the corners of his lips curve upward into a smirk. "Never thought you'd be such a wise ass either. You seem so... innocent."

I laugh. "Don't let all that blue fool ya. But I don't put that on for show. You triggered this side of me. It's your fault."

"Eeeerr... Well..."

I grab his hand to placed it on the bulge in my shorts. His eyes widen considerably and it is quite a good look on him. My lips form a smirk. "You'll have to do something about it."

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

Kaito takes my hand. The gears in my head come to a screeching halt, my heartbeat quickens and becomes louder, I break out in cold sweat...

"You'll have to do something about it."

...And he places it on his groin.

Needless to say, I snapped.

I crushed my lips onto his, devouring him... My tongue enters his mouth, and, though the duel lasted longer, I still win the fight for dominance. I trace a line to his earlobe and nibble on it. His neck I covered with kisses and licks and bitemarks... and I suck on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

While I continued my ministrations, he made these adorable, yet contradictingly erotic sounds - moans and gasps and whispers - that only fueled my desire.

I tweak at his left nipple while alternately licking, sucking and nipping at the other, watching the play of the emotions on his face as I do so; his eyes are closed, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open as he moans...

"L-Len..."

My left hand wanders over his torso, thumb making out the inward curve of his navel before cupping his erection through the soft material of the shorts, and a loud gasp erupts from his lips. My own cock throbs, but I smirk. "What do you want me to do, Kaito?" I say, thumbing his dick through the clothing.

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

"Y-you know," I say, my eyes squinted shut and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"No. No, I don't," He replies, and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You have to tell me."

I groan in frustration, opening my eyes to stare straight into his sea-colored orbs, and mutter, "Touch it. Touch me. Make me come."

He smiles. "Very good."

And with that, my shorts are gone and his hand meets my cock, his thumb spreading the wetness that has gathered on the tip and stroking slowly. I am content with this pace until he whispers what he plans to do to me with crude words and I can't take it anymore.

"Faster!" I shout, my eyes closed shut again. "Len!"

He doesn't say a word but obliges, probably sensing my need. With just a few more strokes, I come, semen shooting out and splashing onto my chest and torso, dripping over his hand.

When I open my eyes, I am greeted by the sight of him licking and sucking at the come on his fingers. When he finishes, he licks his lips and kisses me, and I can taste myself on his tongue as it enters my mouth.

When he breaks the kiss, I push him down, pinning him. I know that I can never beat him in terms of strength, but I am confident that he can tell that I am planning something and not try to dominate me again.

I look at him straight in the eye and he smiles, gently, as if giving me permission.

With that, I set to work.

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

I know I acted all cocky and even went as far as topping them even though I have absolutely no experience - except maybe for what I've read... and seen... Erk. - but God...

I can hardly keep myself from screaming as Kaito kisses-nips-licks-nibbles at practically every part of my body. He deliberately avoids my cock - to get back at me for teasing, I think - and when he does get to it (Finally, I can't help but think), my eyes open wide and my mouth opens to shout his name, but not a single sound comes out.

When did he get so fucking good with his mouth? Or more importantly, HOW?

Before my mind is able to come up with various theories to answer these questions, he sucks hard, and I moan aloud: "K-Kaito!"

I feel him smirk around my erection - if that's even possible - and I look down at him. My eyes make contact with his deep blue ones and begins bobbing his head, impaling his mouth. I buck my hips and I feel the head of my member bump at the back of his throat, but he keeps going at it, and soon, I'm coming...

* * *

><p><em>-Kaito-<em>

His come is hot and bitter-salty as it spurts into my mouth and down my throat, but I can't help but like the taste of it.

I swallow all I can, licking my lips as we stare at each other for a few seconds, before collapsing onto his chest, sated.

We're both silent for a good length of time, basking in the afterglow of our first orgasms together, before he asks, "How'd you learn how to use your m-mouth like that?"

I chuckle lightly, knowing what he really meant to ask by that. "I haven't done that to anyone, Len. That was my first." I shrugged, our skin rubbing against each other. "I just went with my instincts. Was it good?"

"Heck yeah..."

I smile. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"That was my first, too, you know."

Now that was certainly something I didn't expect to hear. I prop myself up with my arms to stare at his sea-colored eyes. "What?"

He blushes at this. "You're my first."

My lips form a smile, which becomes a smirk, then becomes an all-out laugh. He looks at me in confusion and I say, "I always thought you'd already have had most of the girls in school as your girlfriend at one time or another..."

He huffs. "Well, apparently, I'm not straight, so there's no way that could've happened."

"Are you bi, then?"

"No."

"Gay?"

He ponders this for a while, but then shakes his head.

"Eh?"

It's him who smirks this time. "I've never been turned on in my entire life, Kaito. That is, before I met you. After meeting you, I get turned on quite often, especially during class." He winks at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up. "So I guess I must be Kaito-sexual, right?"

Despite the blood rushing into my face, I say, "That's lame, you know. But..."

"Hm?"

"That makes two of us." I smile at him. "I must be Len-sexual."

* * *

><p><em>-Len-<em>

Needless to say, Kaito and I have been going out since that day.

He's been saying stuff like my reputation with the girls going downhill by a bit, but I couldn't care less than I already do. I was quite interested about the fanbase that had begun for us, though. (Yeah, yeah, you caught me. We treat them to some eye-candy as thanks for the support. There's usually a lot of blood to clean up after that. Hehe.)

Ah, before you ask, yes, we've gone all the way. I'm usually top, but there are times when he just gets so horny - I often laugh at myself for EVER thinking he was INNOCENT - and I can't help but give myself to him...

This way, we're each other's firsts, in more ways than one.

There are days when I wonder if we could ever had made it this far if it weren't for us meeting in YM...

...And it's during those days when I am absolutely sure that destiny does exist. That there really is such a thing as fate.

-OWARI-

* * *

><p>Well? Well? How was that? OwO<p>

on Rin's YM name: Orange/Tangerine = Mikan = MeCan = RinCan (makes sense to me. =w=)

Len's ID was supposed to be Spice!, but no matter how much I edit, it ends up as just Spice!. Needless to say I got fed up and left it like that. .

aaaah, and I suck at making titles. and at endings. :p

Oh, one more thing. I really need feedback, so I can have something to build on in terms of my writing, yanno? So, please R&R~!

Sankyuu~ \(^w^)/


End file.
